The present invention is a machine that can be utilized by the user to lift and transport heavy objects. Similar machines can go by names such as hand-truck, handcart and dolly, but do not typically lift their respective cargos in the same way as the Rolling Lever Dumbbell Handcart which both acts as a transporter of the cargo and lift. The problem of lifting heavy objects is often the source of injury and strain, especially in cases where the body of the person may not be acclimated to lifting the given amount of weight. Athletic gyms often have employees that must lift several dumbbells in a day to prevent tripping safety hazards on the premises. Because the rack for the weights is at a higher position than the floor, the employee must to lift the weight up to different heights for each dumbbell, each time they complete this routine.
This process of having to lift weights that can be over one hundred pounds, can be strenuous to the employee possibly causing injury. This Rolling Lever Dumbbell Handcart decreases the possibility of injury to the user from repeatedly lifting heavy dumbbells, by reducing the amount of lift force that the user would have to exert to lift the dumbbell, carry it and place it in a final location. Another added benefit to the Rolling Lever Dumbbell Handcart is that it utilizes no external power sources, and is of simple durable design which can be easily operated by one person, making it ideally structured for the athletic gym environment.